1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for measuring anisotropy of light emitted from the sample, in which a vertical component and a horizontal one of polarized light emitted from the sample excited by polarized pulse light are detected for obtaining anisotropy curves from histograms showing the intensity of the abovesaid polarized light components with respect to time. Such kind of apparatus as above are used mainly for analysis of the structure of biochemical substance as high polymer and protein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional type anisotropy measuring apparatus, a single light-detecting system is used for detecting a vertical polarized light component and a horizontal one emitted from the sample and, so, requires a long period of time for measurement, thereby being followed by a draw-back that the light intensity of a lamp as a source of pulse light for exciting the sample greatly changes with the lapse of time and measurement results are affected by unavoidable lag between times of measurement of polarized light components.
There is another conventional means in which two light detecting systems, one for detecting the vertical polarized light component and the other for detecting the horizontal one emitted from the sample, are employed and memory in the pulse height analyzer is changed over on the basis of a result of distinguishing one of detecting systems that has detected photons from the other by the use of a memory selector, however, since only one TAC (Time to Amplitude Converter), which is generally featured by its incapability of receiving more than one photopulse as a stop pulse, is used therein, no more than one photopulse can be obtained as data every time of light emission, thereby being attended by a disadvantage that data obtained when both systems detect photopulses cannot but be discarded.